


It Was Only A Massage

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

You hated hunting. Hated it with a passion. Slamming the motel door behind you, you wanted nothing more than to have a 5 second shower in the shit show motel shower, then climb into lumpy, shitty bed. Except, the way Gabriel was laid on the bed was enough of a sign to you that no matter how much you’d plead, you wouldn’t be having that. You just hoped he wasn’t in a teasing mood.   
“Hey sweetcheeks” Gabriel smiled, not missing the glare you shot him. A snap of his fingers and the room changed. What was once a dingy, mustard-yellow motel room was now a soft pink room. Instead of a sunken old bed with threadbare sheets, there was a thick, king-size bed with a thick duvet. You could only hope that the shower had the same transformation.  
“What do you need?” He asked, shifting to stand up. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your chest.   
“I uh...I don’t know” You admitted, and moved to sit down, wincing when your shoulder shifted. It’d been aggravated on a hunt a few weeks back, a recurring injury, and it wasn’t going away.  
“Why don’t you go take a bath? Might make you feel a bit better? I’ll give you a massage after” He suggested. You nodded and kissed his cheek gently before moving to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Steam billowed from behind you, out into the room. Wearing no more than a thin pair of panties and a bra, you left the bathroom and moved to sit beside Gabriel on the bed.  
“You’re hurting” He said. You bit your lip and nodded, shifting slightly.   
“Recurring shoulder injury” You admitted.   
“Want me to heal it?” He asked. You nodded and bit your lip again. Gabriel smiled and pressed his fingers against your shoulder, his body glowed and you felt grace mixing with your blood. Your head fell back slightly, a groan leaving your mouth. Gabriel grinned and kissed a line down your neck, leaving a small mark.   
“Ready for that massage?” He asked. You smiled and nodded.   
“Alright, strip off while I grab a towel” He said. You nodded, watching as he snapped his fingers. A clean, fluffy white towel appeared in his hands, along with a tube. You laid on the bed, on the towel, once fully naked and shifted. You heard Gabriel take a deep intake of breath, and you looked over your shoulder to him. One of his hands was in his jeans, and you grinned slightly, loving the effect you had on him. You shifted and spread your legs slightly. Noting he had a bottle in the other hand, you looked to it, trying to decipher what it was.   
“What’s that in your hand?” You asked him, not moving too much. Despite Gabriel healing your body, the ache still lingered.   
“Massage oil” He said, while stripping to his boxers. You felt the bed shift and then Gabriel was kneeling above you. A cool liquid pressed against your back, making you flinch at first. It was so cold against your heated skin.  
“Don’t worry” He promised. You smiled and groaned when Gabriel’s hands pressed into your muscles. The oil was quickly pressed into your skin until your back was fully covered. Gabriel stood back and reached for some more oil. You groaned and shifted slightly, hoping you weren’t leaving a wet patch on the towel. Gabriel smirked and knelt further behind you. He poured some oil onto his hands and started to massage your ass.   


“Like that?” He asked. You blushed and nodded, shifting lightly. Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of your neck, while massaging your ass cheeks again. You groaned slightly as Gabriel nipped a line down your spine. Gabriel smiled and massaged down to your feet, and then moved back up to your thighs.   
“Turn over babe” He said. You shifted and took a deep breath.   
“Need a sec?” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled. Gabriel chuckled and stood up, adjusting himself in his boxer shorts. You eventually shifted onto your back, looking up to him.   
“God you’re gorgeous” He muttered, while shifting to kneel at the foot of the bed. He started to massage your ankles, seeing how swollen they were. You groaned, and rested your hands over your head, watching Gabriel massaging up your legs. You moaned loudly and shifted, legs spreading slightly.   
“God, you’re eager” Gabriel grinned. You blushed and nodded slightly, watching as he moved his hands from the inside of your thighs to your hands, slowly massaging them until he’d massaged your full body.


	3. Chapter 3

Laid in front of him, you felt boneless and as if you were in Heaven, though you suspected Heaven was nothing like this. You were so turned on and Gabriel appeared to be just as turned on with the way his boxers outlined how hard he was, and you’d barely touched him yet.   
“God you’re fucking gorgeous” He muttered. You blushed and smiled.  
“You’re talking about your father while I’m here naked?” You smirked. Gabriel rolled his eyes and shifted until your legs were resting over his thighs.  
“What do you want?” He asked.   
“You” You said, pressing against his boxers. He grunted and shifted to stand up.  
“Got a condom?” He asked. You shrugged and looked around, shaking your head.  
“Don’t use one” You said softly. Gabriel raised his eyebrow.   
“What? Are you on the birth control pill?” He asked, eyebrows raising on his head, almost comically high.   
“I want a kid…I want your kid” You said softly, pulling him close.   
“Even in this life?” He spoke. You nodded.   
“I want one. If you do, that is” You said, eyes raking down his chest. He nodded and cupped your jaw, thumb brushing over your cheek slightly.  
“Yeah, I do” He smiled. You smiled widely and pulled Gabriel over you, kissing him deeply. Gabriel grinned and shifted to straddle you, while you slid your hands into his boxer shorts. Gabriel grinned and helped you remove them from his body. He slithered down your body, mouthing along your thigh. You groaned and rested your hand in his hair, tugging lightly. Gabriel grinned up to you and teased your slit, his tongue applying pressure occasionally. His tongue was wet and warm and you wanted nothing more than to feel it closer to you. You moaned loudly and rolled your hips slightly, searching for more pressure from the tongue. Gabriel smirked up to you, winking slightly.

 

Growling, you flipped Gabriel over. He smirked up to you and raised his eyebrow as you straddled his chest.   
“If you’re not taking charge, I will” You grunted. Gabriel grinned and shifted, pushing his body up the bed, while lifting you over his head. You grinned down to him and knotted your fingers into his hair, moaning when he pushed his tongue out, teasing you with it. You grunted and pushed down, while his tongue seemed to extend impossibly longer and push into you. It didn’t take long for you to come, a shout leaving your mouth as you fell forwards, holding onto the bed frame to hold yourself up. Gabriel grinned and helped you slide down, pressing your chest against his. Gabriel kissed you gently and nipped along your jaw, leaving a line of bruises that you cherished. You grunted and shifted, while Gabriel adjusted himself until he could push into you, stretching you. The burn was delicious, you loved the feeling of it. You moaned and rested your head on Gabriel’s shoulder as he fucked into you.   
“Fuck, feel so good. Can’t wait til your full of me, all round and pregnant” He growled, shifting to lift your hips, pulling them down to meet his. You moaned loudly.   
“Fuck” You groaned. Gabriel grinned.  
“Like the sound of that? Want to be filled with me until there’s no doubt that you’re pregnant? Til you’re nice and fat and full of a baby? Cos baby, I got the stamina to fuck you for days” He growled. If you weren’t so turned on, you’d cringe at how bad his dirty talk was, but you were too turned on to care about anything else than the feeling of him inside of you.   
“Fuck” You moaned softly. Gabriel grinned and nipped along your jaw. It didn’t take long for you to feel that familiar tightness in your stomach. Gabriel seemed to sense this too, speeding up the movement of his hips. You moaned louder and louder, no longer caring if anyone would hear. Gabriel grinned and reached between you, teasing and nudging your clit until you tightened around him and came with a shout, while he continued to pound into you until he game with a grunt, biting down on your neck as he did.


	4. Chapter 4

When you were both back down from your orgasm highs, Gabriel was lazily tracing circles on your chest. You smiled down to him, his head resting in the valley between your breasts. He seemed to be content down there, it was his favourite place to rest his head when you’d cuddle.   
“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked, looking up to you.   
“Great” you smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.   
“Good” He smiled, kissing you gently.   
“Do you actually want to have a child?” He asked. You nodded.   
“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. As hard as it might be, I do want to have a relatively normal life. A child...happiness...whatever comes with that” You admitted. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head, shifting to stand up.  
“Stay here, I’ll be right back” He said, and disappeared. You frowned, but didn’t move. A few moments passed and he reappeared, still as naked as when he’d left. You smiled up to him, watching as he sat you up.  
“We can’t have 100% normal, but we can get close. If you’ll have me” He said, while opening a box that appeared from nowhere. You looked at the ring, unable to form a sentence. You could barely move, but you managed to force a wide smile and a nod. That’s all Gabriel needed to know your answer was a yes. Smiling widely, Gabriel hugged you tightly, pulling your body close. You grinned and nipped along his neck, while Gabriel slid the ring onto your finger and laid you back onto the bed, kneeling over you as he kissed you.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, you were off a hunt ill. Dean had taken Sam and Castiel, leaving you and Gabriel alone for longer than ever before. You’d spent the previous mornings unwell, hunched over the toilet bowl with the contents of the stomach hitting the porcelain. Gabriel had never left your side while you were vomiting. His fingers would brush through the hair he was holding back, while his other hand would rub down your back, encouraging the vomit to leave your body. Today was no different. You were hunched over the toilet, wearing only his boxer shorts and he was beside you, naked as ever while looking after you and encouraging you to get the vomit out of your system. You eventually leant against the wall, while Gabriel cleaned the toilet up and flushed everything from it. He pressed his fingers against your head, and you felt grace wash through your body for a few moments, before it left. Gabriel frowned slightly when you didn’t feel any better. He tried again, to no avail.

He eventually sat back and you watched him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, wings appearing behind him. He quickly came back to you, as he always did. If you hadn’t experienced this before, you’d be scared. But he’s done it before, so you know it’s okay.

“You’re pregnant” He smiled. You’re eyes widened, but you did little more than hug him, while Gabriel lifted you up and walked you back into your bedroom. Yours was closer to the bathroom than his, though you often both slept in his bedroom.

When Dean, Sam and Castiel returned from the hunt, you and Gabriel were curled up on the sofa, his arms were wrapped around your waist and rubbing your belly. Dean and Sam didn’t think it suspicious, but as soon as they’d left the room, Castiel turned to you.   
“Congratulations” He said, before also leaving.

You looked up to Gabriel smiled.   
“Are they going to be…” You spoke softly, unsure of how to speak the thought in your mind.   
“They will be a nephilim. That’s almost 100% confirmed with my status in heaven, however, I can ensure that they won’t be hurt, and they will use your powers for good” He said softly. You smiled and nodded. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head, curling closer to you. All you could think about was the child inside of you, and how it – they, only came from a massage. It was only a massage.


End file.
